


Wish You Were Sober

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, It's all good tho, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Mutual Pining, Party, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: It's pretty clear to Nolan that Alec can't get nearly as much of a grip on his feelings as he can, but he puts up with his shenanigans anyway. It's also pretty clear that Alec is a lovey drunk, but maybe a little more than he thought.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf)
Series: Quarantine Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Wish You Were Sober

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this ship, just let me know what you think :)

_He really is an idiot,_ Nolan thought to himself as he leaned against the wall in the middle of the party. _A big, stupid idiot._ Still, he could only sit back and watch with a smile at his friend moving around the party, flirting away and looking back at Nolan with wiggly eyebrows. This was pretty routine for Alec, and at first, it got on Nolan's nerves, but then he remembered the facts: Nolan was pretty smart. Alec was...well, we already know what i-word to call Alec.

He'd met Alec under some weird circumstances; when Scott and most of the McCall pack left Beacon Hills to go to college and left the pack's remaining members to Liam, they'd both kind of been adopted into it without meaning to. Nolan's induction was mostly by force so they could keep a close eye on him after the rest of the hunters cleared out, and Alec, newly turned, didn't have much of a choice of who to go to for help. They'd both been shy at first, of course, considering Nolan tried to kill them several times and didn't feel like it was appropriate to crack jokes, but for awhile there, he wasn't sure that Alec even knew how to talk. He was standoffish and quiet for months, only glares here and there and not one "hello" or "goodbye" thrown Nolan's way, but you never would have guessed that if you met him now.

Alec was bouncing around the party like he had nothing better to do, talking to everyone whether he had met them before or not, and Nolan knew exactly what was going on. He was trying to make him jealous. It had taken him awhile to see it and thought that Alec just really didn't like him, but when he sat down and examined the facts, he wasn't sure how he hadn't figured it out before. For one thing, Alec didn't let anybody touch him, let alone show any type of physical affection, but he always seemed to be plastered all over Nolan at pack meetups, and he talked to Nolan differently than anybody else. 

Now the way that Alec glanced over at him when he was talking to someone else made a lot more sense. He was trying to make Nolan see him, get all worked up, but it didn't work anymore. If anything, it was entertaining. Alec probably knew exactly how Nolan felt about him but didn't want to take the risk, much like Nolan was doing, and Nolan wasn't sure why he found that as adorable as he did. 

" _What_ is he doing?" Liam asked skeptically, coming to stand in place next to him. Theo came with his boyfriend and smirked when he got sight of what Liam was looking at, Alec bouncing around from person to person and making a show of it for Nolan. He was currently feeling up some guys arm while staring straight at Nolan, who was trying to hide his laughter.

"He's such a dork," Theo scoffed when Alec made some over-exaggerated face so that Nolan would know how _impressed_ he was by random guy's muscles. "How do you live like this?" 

"Remember when he was quiet? I don't," Liam snorted, taking a sip of his beer. Theo was playing designated driver tonight and Nolan was a lightweight, so they were the only ones out of their little group of four sober. It wasn't the most fun, but at least they got to watch the other two make asses of themselves. Especially Alec.

Liam wandered off when he saw one of his friends from the lacrosse team, but Theo, tired of talking to the buzzed ones, stuck by Nolan as he watched Alec. "You good?" Theo asked, trying to make it seem like he didn't really care, but there was some concern there. Nolan rolled his eyes to himself. Theo made himself seem like such a tough guy, but ever since Liam and he got together, he was such a softy.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?"

Theo raised an eyebrow. "I just don't see how you don't get tired of watching him act like this when the two of you could be together already. It's a lot harder than it needs to be."

Nolan shook his head and grinned. "It's really not bad," He said. "I know that we could have been together by now. I also know that Alec doesn't have as good of a grip on his feelings as I do, and I think it would be better if he came to me first. It'll happen eventually." Across the room, Alec almost tripped over his feet. "...It's also funny to watch."

+++

Nolan wasn't really into the party scene, so he was happy when everyone else was finally about ready to leave. As always, Alec was acting like he wanted to stay and talk to his new "friends," as he called them, and as always, he couldn't manage to give any names when Nolan asked who they were. Talking to a drunk Alec was like speaking to a toddler, all slurred words and giggles.

Liam was lucid enough to get himself into the passenger seat of Theo's car, but Nolan had to help Alec into the back, and by help, he meant shove. He wasn't aware that wolfsbane spiked alcohol apparently melted someone's bones, because he was acting like a jellyfish trying to slide out of the car. "We gotta go home," Nolan said with a slight drawl as if he was talking to a sleepy kid. "Come on, you know you wanna go to sleep..."

"Noooo," Alec groaned, swatting at Nolan's hands but still laughing when he lost his balance and pretty much fell into the backseat. "I wanna go back! s' fun in there! You're not fun," He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Theo laughed at him without any hesitation, but Alec was a little more tactful about it.

Eventually, six and a half minutes and three promises that they could eat a snack before bed when they got back later, Alec was in the car, mostly upright, and Nolan was proud of his ability to get the seatbelt on in only two tries. He hopped in the other side of the backseat with a heavy sigh, resting his head on the seat. Liam and Theo settled in as well up front, all four of them quiet after the overwhelming volume of the party.

Well, for a second. As soon as Nolan started giving attention to his phone and not Alec, the dark-haired boy was whining in an instant. "Noooooll," He whimpered, shifting far enough in his seat so he could rest his head on Nolan's shoulder. When that didn't work, he made a noise of frustration in his throat and nuzzled in closer, his lips brushing against Nolan's neck and collarbone. "Nolaaan."

"What?" Nolan asked, trying not to laugh. Theo looked at them with a smirk in the rearview mirror. 

Alec ran his finger up from Nolan's all the way to his cheek, poking hard. "You're cute," He giggled. "Love you."

"I love you too," Nolan sighed, patting Alec on the back as he got closer. He felt Alec scowl against his shoulder, eyebrows furrowing hard enough to notice against the fabric of his shirt. 

"No," Alec grumbled. " _Love_ you."

Nolan let out a breathy laugh through his nose. "You're funny," He teased. He knew Alec would be able to play it off as a joke when he remembered it in the morning, and he would let him.

"No," Alec said again. The car rolled to a stop at a redlight just in time for Alec to lift his head and connect their lips, slamming them together hard. Nolan's eyes widened at the sudden touch, but Alec's were shut tight, his hands gripping the neck of his shirt as well as he could with his tired weakness. Theo and Liam both whirled around to look at them, Theo's eyes blown wide in shock and Liam covering his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

When Alec pulled away, Nolan couldn't even be mad at him. Maybe he wouldn't have to play this one off as a joke, after all. Nolan was pretty sure that a love confession and a kiss like that was too much for even Alec to spin. "Mm," Alec hummed approvingly, his eyes still closed and a big, closed-mouthed smile on his lips. That was all he did before settling back into the crook of Nolan's neck, wrapping his arms around Nolan's waist and holding him tight.

+++

"In you go," Nolan grunted as he rolled Alec into bed. He felt a little bad about just putting him into bed with his jacket and socks still on, but it was obvious that Alec wasn't doing much else that night. He was pretty well-trashed. It was really a miracle he hadn't just blacked out by now.

He did make sure that he tucked him in, though, and he got ready for the morning ahead. Alec had work on Saturday mornings at the campus bookstore, so he got clothes from his drawers out for him, and went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water he would probably need when he woke up. He found Liam and Theo in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Well..." Theo said as Nolan got water from the sink. "That was definitely a turn of events." Liam laughed and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, still a little tipsy himself. "How long until I get to make fun of him about it?"

"Only I can make fun of him about it," Nolan sighed, grabbing a few tablets of Aspirin out of the cabinet as well. "...For the time being, at least. Anyway, I'm going to bed."

He made his way back into Alec's room to find him curled in a ball, his jacket half off and one of his socks missing, messy dark brown hair strewn across the pillowcase. Nolan set the glass and painkillers down on the bedside table carefully in case he was asleep, but his mission failed anyway, werewolf hearing and all. Alec shifted around half asleep, reaching out to brush his fingers along Nolan's arm. "Stay," He whispered, motioning vaguely to the other side of his queen bed. 

Nolan didn't take much convincing. He got himself comfortable under the covers and didn't protest at all when Alec moved so Nolan was spooning him. It was easy to wrap his arms around him and fall asleep together just like Nolan had dreamed of.

+++

Nolan didn't have to wait long for Alec to wake up, but it was still a sight for sore eyes when he did. They had turned in their sleep so Alec was resting his head against Nolan's chest, still tangled all up in him, so he could tell exactly when he started to wake up when he took a deep breath. He rubbed Alec's back as he started to blink himself awake, confused and headachey. 

"Oh," Alec said as surprised as he could given his hardly-awake state. "Good morning? What..." 

Nolan couldn't hide his smile, and Alec raised an eyebrow at him. "What. What happened? Why do you look like that? Stop looking so smug, I don't like that-" Nolan could pinpoint the exact moment when he remembered, his eyes widening and then shutting tight in embarrassment. "Oh, no," He groaned and Nolan laughed. "It's not funny, you dick. Can't believe I kissed you for the first time and I can hardly remember it."

"It's okay," Nolan said, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "I remember it good enough for both of us. I'll tell you all about it."

Alec sighed and brushed their noses together on accident, smiling as he did. "You're not mad at me? For being stupid?"

That word had never sounded better to Nolan, and he shook his head. "Nah," He said. "Now we can officially be stupid together."

This time, Nolan leaned in for the kiss, and Alec took it without hesitation. Both of them would find that kissing was a lot different when they were sober, even if one of them had a blinding headache.

Speaking of which, it took a few minutes for Alec to notice it, but he pulled away with a groan. "Jesus, my _head_ -"

Nolan fell back and laughed, and Alec couldn't even mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I just took a little break in my thiam-only works, but don't worry, I'll be back on em next :) I just wanted something that I could write in-character but still be a little goofy, since Liam and Theo are both stubborn idiots in different ways than Nolan and Alec are, so this idea wouldn't really work. 
> 
> This was inspired by Conan Gray's "Wish You Were Sober," which comes from his new album "Kid Krow" that you should DEFINITELY give a listen to. I'll probably be writing more fics based off of his songs.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)  
> Send me a message on tumblr: grenadinepeach


End file.
